The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
SODIMM memory modules are used throughout the computer industry in various applications. The most prevalent application would be in laptop computers. The current industry standard method of connecting and securing SODIMM modules is by way of the standard SODIMM sockets. There are applications where these modules are excluded because they do not meet high shock and vibrations requirements when used with SODIMM sockets. For that reason the majority of harsh industrial and military applications has declared the standard SODIMM socket to be unacceptable and will not allow them to be used in those types of applications. In those applications the industry requires that the individual memory chips must be soldered directly to the main PCB board to meet the shock and vibration specifications set forth by those perspective industries.
Standard SODIMM sockets incorporate a form of a spring clip to secure the device in the socket. It has been proven that the current method will not pass the requirements of high shock and vibration applications.